Bella is blind
by Maddy4ever
Summary: Bella comes to live with her dad in Forks. Being the new girl is hard enough without the fact that she's blind. To help her out Edward decides to be her eyes for a while. Could it turn into more then friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**I am trying a new story for now. The name might change in the future. Need some more motivation. Read on!**

 **Epov:**

November. One of the most tiring months of the year. I may have gotten into the swing of things with school, but it didn't make me weep for summer. I missed reading a book in my meadow. I missed the sun on my arms when I would go outside. This didn't change things though. I knew the importance of school. It was key for my future. I had always invisioned big things happening in my future. Though I wasn't sure of that yet.

I was lying on top of my bed staring at the ceiling. I was all dressed and ready to go to school. All I needed to do was to wait for my mom to finish breakfast.

"Edward, darling. Come down for breakfast or your eggs will get cold."

Speak of the devil.

I paused my inner monologue to go eat food before I had to leave for school. I walked down our spiral staircase that led to the main level hallway. I made my way to the kitchen and sat down on the stool by the breakfast bar next to my younger sister, Alice. She had short, black hair that was longer on the top and short on the sides. She liked to keep up with the new trends.

"Edward do you know that there is gonna be a new student coming today? I think she's the chief's daughter." My mother always liked to keep up with Fork's small town gossip. I never really was one for gossip. I was a guy.

"Yeah. So?"

"I don't know. I thought that maybe you could show her around. Be a friend. Lord knows you needed one when you moved here. But anyway, do good on that test you have today. I am expecting you to pass with flying colours! I have to head to work now, so don't be late. I'll see you both later after school."

I thought about what my mother said while I ate my breakfast and made my way to school. My family and I had moved from Chicago to the little town of Forks when I was about twelve years old. I was new so I didn't know anybody. A shy boy with wavy blond hair and light blue eyes sat down by me at lunch. His name was Jasper. That was five years ago and we have been friends ever since.

I finished my food, packed my things, and headed to my car. I started the engine and it clanked to life. My parents didn't have the money to buy me a car, so I saved up my money and bought a beat up Corolla.

Alice and I got to school and parked into our usual parking space. Alice ran over to her group of friends that were already walking into the school. I could see Jasper and my other friend, Emmett leaning up against their car waving me over to them. I got out and walked over to them.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Not much. Just another day at school. I do have a test today in biology though." I was kind of a geek when it came to science. I loved chemical equations, rock formations, plant life. Stuff like that.

"Man I don't understand how you like that stuff. The teacher always finds me asleep on my desk during class."

"Maybe I actually enjoy the class, Emmet. I can always help you if you need it."

"Thanks. I really need it!"

We all started to walk towards the school when a police car pulled up to the loading lane by the school entrance. The car parked parked and a girl with long brown hair got out of the passenger side door. The police chief, Charlie Swan, opened his door and got out.

"Bella! Bella, I can get the door for you."

"Dad, I'm not inept. I can open a door and get out by myself. Nothing is going to happen."

"Bella, I worry about you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

Her father seemed a little overbearing. I mean they teach people to live with disabilities like that and they live just fine.

Bella's father told her to wait there while he parked the car. The man got into the car and drove off to park leaving the blind girl alone. She looked around, but I really knew that she wasn't seeing anything.

Her father came back walking pretty fast. Like she was going to disappear. He held onto her elbow as they walked into the school.

As this was happening, my friends were idly chatting about jobs they wanted to get. Having girlfriends means your always out of money.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later. Ok?"

"Yeah man. See yah later in class."

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and stepped through the front doors. I knew this was the girl my mom said to help out with for a while. She seemed nice enough. I would have to get to know her a little more.

 **Bpov:**

My dad and I walked together to the office of the school. He held my elbow like a small child that needed to be watched over carefully. I was blind not a delinquent.

I heard him open a door and slightly push me through. He followed after.

"Hello. I'm chief Swan. This is my daughter, Bella. She is starting school today. I sent in the paperwork already."

"Right. Miss Swan I have your schedule here for you."

She sounded like a nice lady. Without seeing her face I really couldn't tell.

"Oh. I forgot to mention she is blind. She can't read the paper. Is there anyway we can get it into Braille for her?"

"I'm sorry we would have to specially send for it to be made. And that could take a few days. Why not have another student have the honors of helping her to her classes."

"I guess that is fine. But what happens when her teacher gives out homework? What is she to do then?"

"The school is on a budget. We can't find space in it to get a Braille machine for her."

"That's crazy. I'll pay for it myself if that's what it takes. I want my daughter to get the same education as anybody else. Not some second hand one that is given from other people helping her with every little thing that can already be helped. Who do I write the check out to?"

My father sounded really angry. He was a little defensive of me. I couldn't blame him though. It would be really hard to do my homework if I had to have him write down the answers or someone else. Braille machines weren't cheap either. I knew my dad didn't have a lot of money. As a cop of a small town he didn't earn much. He lived on one income so he was living on a budget.

As his argument went on with the lady at the desk I sat in a chair that I felt out in the corner. I made myself look small unconsciously. I didn't like to be a burden. I was listening to my surroundings and heard the door open.

"Mrs. Cope? I'm looking for Bella Swan. Do you know her schedule?"

"Why would you be looking for bella?"

"My mother told me about her coming to the school and that I should show her around for a while."

This boy's voice was deep and gravely. It made my heart stutter. I didn't know a person to affect me like that.

"I'm Bella."

I stood up as I said this, still keeping a hand on the chair arm so I didn't fall down. I felt like I was going to fall down any second.

' _Wow_ ' I heard the boy whisper. It made my cheeks get heated. The room settled into silence. The silence made me feel uncomfortable because the effect of no sound and no sight was crippling.

Then after a minute or two or maybe even one hundred someone cleared their throat.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Edward Cullen. I can take you to your classes."

"Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I walked closer and he then grabbed my hand and shook it. I almost fell limp. The feeling of his hand around mine was nothing I could describe. It was like a feeling of completeness, feeling of being whole. The world was at right.

Again the room fell silent and the only thing I could feel was our hands continuing to shake in a greeting, though I think we both didn't want it to end.

"Well it looks like you have Lit Comp first. It's in building two. Let's go."

"Are you going to be okay Bella?"

I could tell my dad was trying to hold it together. He was really protective of me. He had a hard time of letting things go. He knew I liked to be a little independent, but it can be hard with my situation.

"I'm good."

And with that I walked with Edward out the door and into the first day of my new life.

* * *

 **I would like some suggestions for titles for this story. The person who comes up with one that I want as the title will get a preview of the next chapter! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter. I only got one review saying what I should have my title be. Maybe I should wait for more people to read. I like hearing what people think. Read on.**

* * *

 **Epov:**

I held open the door for Bella. She quietly thanked me and stood waiting for me.

"So how are you liking Forks Bella?"

"It's rainy. Most people would think it boring and hellish, but it reminds me that there is something going on in life. That the world hasn't entirely disappeared from me. I might not be able to see, but I can hear my world."

"Now I'll never think of rain the same."

She smirked at this.

We walked out of the main building and across the courtyard. The clouds parted and the sun peaked out for the few time it was allowed for the day.

"This is building two. I'm just curious. How are you going to get from building to building not knowing where you are going? Will you have a cane?"

"I never thought about it. Charlie didn't mention that the school had more than one building. I guess I would have to get a cane, but I don't want to look like a freak. Maybe I look into service dogs or something."

"I could help you out with that if you wanted."

"Ok."

We silently walked into the building. I put my hand on the small of her back to guide her through the crowds, or should I say handful, of students. They would stare for a few seconds and then realize who Bella was they went back to their conversations. Or maybe it was the look that I gave them for staring too long.

"This is it. Um… I'll let you get settled and I'll come back after class for you ok? Unless you had other plans already."

"Of course I don't have other plans. I just get here. I'll see you after class Edward. Thank you for your help."

She then surprised me and gave me a one armed hug. She then turned into the classroom.

 **Bpov:**

The hug surprised myself. I knew I was being bold and confident, but I was tired of being a shy girl. This was my chance to become the Bella I wanted to be. My blindness wouldn't hold me back now.

"Hi, you must be Isabella Swan. I'm Mr. Larson. I will be your English teacher for this semester. You can take a seat next to Eric."

I took my seat next to the boy. He scooted his chair as far away as he could get. Well that didn't make me feel welcomed.

The class went on just like that. Introductions were made. The teacher had to make a student to read out loud to me the text from a book that we were supposed to be reading silently. It was a little embarrassing.

Class was long. I asked my partner what time it is so much he had to tell me to stop. When class did end I heard chairs scrape against the floor. I sat waiting for Edward. I didn't want to be here long hanging out with the teacher.

"Do you need something Bella?"

"No I'm just waiting for someone."

A knock on the door announced Edwards arrival.

"Bella are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

I walked over to his voice. He grabbed my hand and put it around his arm and lead me out into the hallway. He did the same thing throughout the day. At lunch time I thought I would have to sit by myself because Edward might actually want to sit by his friends.

"Bella do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Wow thanks. I would love to actually. I was worried you would leave me by myself to eat."

"Oh, no. What kind of gentleman would I be if I left you by yourself," he said while chuckling.

He lead me through the lunch line asking me what I wanted. After we paid le lead me outside and we sat at a bench. There were four seats so we sat at the ends of two seats.

"So Bella tell me about your life before you moved with your dad."

I told him my life story. How my mom was more like a sister than a mom. She was very flighty and that could cause a lot of disasters in our lives. She finally decided that I needed more of a grown up and a father figure in my life so off I went to Charlie. I didn't really want to tell him about how I went blind. It was a little private and traumatic. We needed to be closer for that talk.

i asked him about his family. He explained them with such love. He adored his sit even though she was a pain sometimes. His parents had a love so deep the deepest ocean wasn't even close to what they had. He told me he wanted that someday. To be with your best friend forever. He had good friends. Ones that seemed like that cared about him more than themselves. He said I could meet them after school.

"Edward, can I see you?"

"What do you mean. I thought you were blind?"

I liked how he didn't shy away from the word blind like most people did. They thought I would go into a panic attack if they mentioned my condition.

"No, I mean touch your face. It's my way of seeing people."

"Well then of course. Go ahead."

I reached around trying to find his face. He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his cheek. His skin was nothing like I had expected. It was smooth and warm under my fingertips. I moved my hand up and over his eye lids. He had closed them. Down to his nose my hands went memorizing every contour and dimple. Across his full lips, which were in a smile through the whole time. Lastly I went up to his forehead and felt his hair. It was soft and silky as it went through my fingers. I almost heard him give off some sort of prrrr.

Edward interrupted my 'seeing' by pulling away my hand.

"It's getting close to the end of lunch. So you want to walk around a little?"

"Oh. Sure"

He then took hold of my hand and hauled me off the bench. He didn't let go as we walked away from the bench.


	3. Chapter 3

**This has been a while. I'm sorry. I had tennis in august and am taking an AP class, so a lot of homework going. Thanks for sticking with me.**

* * *

 **Bpov:**

Standing up Edward grabbed my hand and covered it with his. It gave me a sense of warmth and fullness. It made me feel wanted.

We walked down a gravel path until Edward stopped and positioned me towards the left.

"So this is building 3. It has all of the math classes and some economic ones."

I loved how he talked and showed me things like I could actually see them and would be able o find them. I was abnormal person in his eyes.

"So this is the library," he said. "It has about a couple thousand books, a couple computers, and audio books. I love spending time here."

"You like to read?"

"Oh yeah. I love getting swept up in a book."

Wow. He was sounding like such a catch. He could make any girl swoon.

"What are your favourites? I love all the classics. Or atleast onesthat I can get in brail or audio."

"I love mystery books. They are so captivating."

"Is it possible for you to take me here some time. I wouldn't mind gettjng a new audio book or two."

"Of course," he said smiling.

All of a sudden I heard a crackling in the sky and felt the feeling of sun leave my skin. The hair on my neck stood on end.

"It looks like it's gonna rain. Lets go."

* * *

Edward was niceenough to take me home from school. His sister, Alice, was there, too. She say in the passenger seat and I sat in the back.

"Bella, do you like shopping?"

"Alice. I don't think anyone could lie it more than you could," Edward said giving her a pointed look.

"Oh please, Edward. I just need someone to help me make decisions on things. I think Bella could be perfect."

"Alice. Are you sure? I can't see my own hands let alone give you fashion advice."

"That's ok Bella. I just want to have someone to hang out with besides rose. Or that I don't like being around her, but I need some other friends too yah no."

"I'd have to ask my dad, but sure."

As I was getting out of the car Edward ran around to help me out. It was so gentleman like and I did a double take when he did it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella?"

"Of course. Who else would help me," I said this while waving to Alice. "By Alice!"

She waved back smiling. I could see myself hanging out with her in the future.

"See you tomorrow Edward."

And with that I went inside.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry that it's updated weird. I logged in with the app and was updating there. Just trying something new. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Announcement

I was wondering how you, all my readers, how I should continue with this story. Give me some ideas and I'll decide what to do. I'm out of ideas. If I see what I like, I'll name a character after you, so leave your first name.

Thanks,

Maddy


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all ofthose who gave me a review for ideas. They were very helpful and I am going to try to use as many as I can because there were only a few. You guys could be writers yourselves!Anyway this is what I got so far. And to whoever commented about me doing more research about blind culture, thank you for bringingit to my attention. Bella would probably have a cane with her if she was going to a new place. I will takeyour advice into consideration.**  
 **  
**

 **Listen to I** _ **don't know**_ **by Lisa Hannigan. It was my inspiration  
**

* * *

I heard my alarm go off in two morning. _Ugh it's too early!_ Reaching over to my night stand I turned off my alarm.

Getting up for school always seemed like a big ordeal. Getting showered and dressed. Actually picking out clothes, which was really hard in my case. I usually bought clothes by texture or the feeling of the fabric. I'd have to ask Alice for advice  
on these things.

"Bella? Are you up yet? It's 6:30 right now. School starts at 7:45. Don't be late."

"Don't worry dad. I've got it."

I climbed out of bed and out of the covers and into the cool room. It gave me goosebumps. I ran my fingers along the wall to guide myself to the door, then the hallway, and then the bathroom.

I had to take showers everyday it seemed like. Stupid being a teenager withgreasy hair! I fumbled around for the knob to turn the water on. As the water was heatingup I went to the bathroom and took my clothes off.

I loved the feel of the water pelting on my back as I stepped into the shower. I only had one shampoo bottle, which was a two-in-one, for obvious reasons. I lovedthe smell of it. Rosemary and thyme. My favorite.

I finished up and drained the water. I put a towel around my body. Dad got super fuzzy ones when he heard that I liked that kind. He loved to spoilme in little ways, and I loved him for it.

I felt around my closet for my long soft sweater and cuffed jeans. Supposedly it was a gray-ish was going to be cooler so I thought capris and a long sleeved shirt with my chacos would be a good idea.

After eating breakfast and eating breakfast dad and I got in his cruiser and took off towards school.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Mrs. Cullen called this morning. Edward is going to be busy with a report that he has to work on for English and he won't be able to help out. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah dad. I have my cane. I'll be fine. I can always ask someone else if things go wrong."

"Good Bella. It's nice to m ow your independent. But be careful. I worry."

* * *

My first class was pre-calculus, not my facorite. I just couldn't understand math sometimes. I was smart, but it took time to get things my way.

I next had Shakespeare studies. I thought that it was odd that a school this small would have a class like this, not that I was complaining. I loved to read the classics and Shakespeare was no acception. I'm glad the teacher, Mr. Johnson had ordered  
the plays in brial for me. I like to "feel" the story too, not just read.

Getting from class to class wasn't so hard. Even though there wasmore than one building. I was going to homeroom next. I had to go on a path that leads to the next building that I had to go to. I put my cane out in front of me and started  
on my journey to my next class. I heard people walking and talking around me not really paying me any attention. It made me feel somewhat normal. I liked it.

All of a sudden my can got caught on something which caused me to topple over. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. It was like I was watching myself fall onto the gravel.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" I heard a girl tell me, who seemed to be close by.

"I think so. My hands sting a little."

"They aren't bleeding so I think you'll live," she said with a giggle. She then took my hands in hers and helped me stand up.

"My name is Angela by the way."

"Bella. Nice to meet you." We shook hands.

"Were you going to the history building?"

"Yeah. My homeroom teacher Mr. Argo is there."

"He's my homeroom too! We can go together!"

She then proceeded to tell me all about the homeroom and the students in there. It was nice to have some knowledge about the other people in this school.

"Bella, do you wanna eat lunchwith me and some friends?"

"Sure! That sounds nice."

I had made my second friend that day. 

* * *

**In this story I want Bella to be a little more self assured and independent because she already has a lot going on that'll make her insecure. It's not a story where Edward is telling her time and time again that she is pretty and Bella doesn't believe him. If any of you don't know what chacos are they are a sporty sandal. I love them. Look it up.**

 ****

 **Should I put a Epov in the next chapter? Majority vote please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it has been a while, and for that I am sorry! My love for writing has changed and I have always been more of a reader for Fanfiction that a writer. I start a project that I enjoy because when I do read others stories I get inspired, but my attention towards these projects really runs dry after a short bit. I feel that if I had someone to collaborate with or even to give me ideas and help writing I would put content out more often.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and being EXTREMELY patient with me! Hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully it won't be the last for another two years.**

 **Song for Chapter is Burning Ground by Brandon Jenner**

 **P.S. I just wanted to apologize about the incorrect information about blind people that may be in this story. I really don't know much and don't claim to be an expert at all. Please don't take anything serious or feel that I am offending anyone because that's not my intent at all.**

* * *

Bpov:

Walking to homeroom with Edward was quick and a bit silent. Not an awkward silence between strangers that don't know what to say and chose to sit in silence. No this was the comfortable silence like the two acknowledge the other and just know that the other is just taking everything. I felt this comfortable feeling with him instantly. I couldn't describe exactly, but it was like we both knew there really wasn't anything that needed to be said at that moment.

Forks wasn't raining on that day, thankfully. I could feel the cold winter air through my coat. I could definitely tell it was getting late in the year. I know I enjoy the rain at times, but I wanted to not have to worry about having to walk in mud and worry about trying to avoid puddles. Having to avoid puddles with a cane wasn't easy, let me tell you!

"I'm guessing you're new to Forks correct?" Edward decided to break the silence with small talk.

"Not really I guess. I lived here with my parents when I was younger before they decided to split up, but then I moved to Seattle with my mom."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring something like that up."

"It's ok. The whole ordeal wasn't a bad experience. Both my parents are I guess you could say friends. I think they just do that for me so that I don't have to have some emotional baggage or anything," I say this with a little laugh.

"That makes sense. I know a friend that had had a hard time with his parents divorce. Why didn't you just stay in Forks and be close with your dad?"

"My mom thought it would have been easier to be in a big city so that I would have access to things for blind people like facilities or programs that help. It makes getting around easier when there are more things accessible to me, but I never liked the atmosphere. To loud and busy. There wasn't enough time to just sit and think for a minute, yah know what I mean?"

"I know exactly how that feels. I don't like big cities either. Here's the history building."

Edward then guided me into the building while holding the door open for me.

"Thanks for taking me here. I'm sure it would have taken me twice as long."

"No problem. I was going here anyways so…"

"So which way to homeroom?"

He told me the direction and then we both proceeded to walk alongside each other to the classroom. Once we were at the door I could hear other people idly chatting before the bell. Sometimes I really hated starting school almost more than half way into the semester. It meant that everyone found their friends and were comfortable with the people in their classes. It took me some time to get over my anxiety and feel comfortable with the people around me. I liked smaller classes especially. Big lectures weren't my thing At all!

"Is there a specific seat I need to sit at Edward?"

"Uh no? It's just homeroom Bella. But I think you should go to Mr. Arndt and give him your slip."

"Oh of course." I could feel my cheeks blushing. God, sometimes it seemed like I've never gone to public school before, I can be so dumb.

I heard Mr. Arndt call my name probably after he noticed me walk into the room. I used my cane and walked over to his desk, following his voice.

* * *

Epov:

I left Bella at the front of the classroom to talk to Mr. Arndt. My first impressions of her weren't bad at all, not that I was thinking she was going to be unpleasant, I just wasn't sure if she was going to be some socially awkward girl who didn't know how to talk around other people. Maybe that's just a blind stigma. I then walked over to Jasper who was also sitting next to our other friends George and Mike. They all noticed me as I sat down next to them.

"Hey man. Who was that girl with the cane that you walked in with?" Jasper was the first to acknowledge me.

"Oh that's Bella. She is the police chief's daughter and she needed someone to show her around campus."

"Yeah? Just showing her around, huh? I'd show her around if I had the chance. She's hot man, are you going to go for that?" Mike was always thinking dirty, but he was a good guy, don't get me wrong.

"No I'm not going to "go" for that. She's nice, but I've barely known her for an hour or so. I'd scare her off or something."

"Ed we are just messing with you. She seems like a lot to handle." Mike was taking it a bit too far now.

"A lot to handle? What does that mean?" I didn't know Bella for that long, but she didn't need someone already talking shit about her behind her back.

"Hey hey hey! I'm not trying to be mean or anything. Just look at her. She has a hard time finding her desk, let alone going out and doing anything fun."

Now this was definitely crossing the line. I don't care who he is, but Bella did nothing to deserve this treatment!

"Mike shut up. You don't know anything about her. She's done fine in her life until now. Being at school or even going out with her wouldn't be any different. Now if you have anything else nasty to say about her, you can just go away. I don't want to hear it." I turned around after my little outburst. I was practically fuming with anger at Mike and what he said. It was so discriminatory towards her being blind. Bella never seemed to have an issue with it, and even if she did she wasn't too prideful to ask for help.

I look up after I turn around and see Bella had stopped right in front of us and had her mouth open. I could feel my ears burning with blush in embarrassment by being caught defending her. I knew I was right by doing it, but I didn't need her hearing me act like she was something that I wanted to protect from others.

She then felt around her desk and sat down without another word.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Give me more ideas. I did take into consideration for this chapter that _Shadowapple of Thunderclan_ wanted an Epov. Give me good ideas and I'll give shoutouts to you! Again Fav/Review **


End file.
